1. Field of Technology
The main application relates to a method for the production of cellulose fibers or -filaments from cellulose according to the dry-wet-extrusion process with aqueous amine oxides, especially N-methyl-morpholine-N-oxide as solvent, where a) cellulose or a cellulose mixture is dispersed with a Cuoxam-DP in the range of 250 to 3,000 in aqueous amine oxide, b) the dispersion obtained in this manner is transferred at an increased temperature under dehydration and shearing into a homogenous solution with a zero shear viscosity in a range of 600 to 6,000 PAs and a relaxation time in a range of 0.3 to 50 s at 85° C. respectively; c) the solution is supplied to at least one spinning nozzle and first guided through an impaction chamber shared by one nozzle or a plurality of nozzles where its dwelling time is at least equal to its relaxation time at the spinning temperature, d) the solution is formed in each spinning nozzle into at least one capillary and the capillary (or capillaries) of each nozzle are guided under drawing through a non-precipitative medium and then through a spinning bath under precipitation of the cellulose threads, and e) the cellulose threads are separated at the end of the spinning bath drawing frame by diversion from the spinning bath flows and the threads are pulled off. The main application furthermore relates to a device for the production of cellulose fibers or -filaments from cellulose according to the dry-wet-extrusion process with aqueous amine oxides as solvents with a spinning package having a spinning nozzle plate, spinning nozzles and a shared impaction chamber arranged above the spinning nozzle plate and the spinning nozzles arranged in a row, with the volume of the shared impacting chamber satisfying the equation V≧vL*λm, wherein V represents the volume of the impaction chamber in cm3, vL represents the flow of the volume of the cellulose solution in cm3/s and λm represents the relaxation time at the frequency maximum of the relaxation spectrum of the spinning solution, furthermore with a spinning bath in two containers connected by a spinning bath pump, a gap between the spinning nozzles and the spinning bath surface in the upper of the two containers, and a drawing off godet.
2. Description of Related Art
The main application was based on the problem to provide a method and a device that allows the spinning of fibers and the multiple spinning of filament yarns with good mechanical fiber properties at a high capillary density, spinning safety and drawing-off speed. In particular, the objective was to improve the smoothness and evenness of the volume flows through each nozzle compared to the known methods.